The FedWars Banning Massacre
The FedWars Banning Massacre, TFBM and the event which will completely destroy FedWars was an event on Monday 18th June 2012 which will go down in e-fedding history as the day FedWars officially became unkewl and a Mexican-ran dictatorship. It featured the lulziest members of FedWars; TheHitman, Hides-His-Loot, Rod Lightning and Mike Park (Collectively known as The Banned Llamas) getting banned/assassinated for doing jack-shizzle. I'm dead srs. The Lead-Up Tensions began to surface for our completely innocent victims practically since Day 1 on FedWars. You know, because they were there unlike most people on the site now. Mike Park was always le bad boy on G-Fed, trolling anyone who got in his way and banging all 'dem girls in their feet. Hides-His-Loot and Rod Lightning however just posted lulzy pictures from time to time, like they always did, and LAL, being the nice site owner he was back then, was FOIN JEEZ with it, because he needed the members. However, things started to change several months later in October 2011 when G-Fed announced its closing. LAL began believing that FedWars was the best site evuh, and that now G-Fed was gone, he could do whatever he wanted because now he controlled the e-fedding market like a baws. He became less interested in the members of the site themselves, and, for example, he stopped M00nChild from getting his fed, ROW, back. He was widely criticised for this because some members (aka the oldfags) knew LAL would never would've done that back in FedWars' early days, he also soon after closed the BoD, saying they were lazy Judas'. It was one of the reasons TheHitman took a hiatus of several months from FedWars (the other being that LAL threatened to ban Hitman for pointing out how much LAL trolled a 10 year old McMattio) - although he would return. In the meantime, LAL also became a ton moar paranoid. Back in FedWars 1.0, not a single thread was locked or post edited or deleted. Fact. But the FedWars' forums increasingly became moar like G-Feds. Over-moderation, forums and posts removed of locked by the handful. Ironically, almost all of FedWars' oldfags left G-Fed because the forums were removed. Including... *Outer Limits *Dave *Wowfood *Mike Park *Hides-His-Loot *Rod Lightning *Keelan *Craig Minter *Ritchie *Kamikazi *Sam Joseph *Tankman64 *CW00wner *Journey0wns *Shane/Rounder It is important to note that it was the likes of these people who made FedWars. LAL constructed the site, sure, but did he make FedWars' community? No. Did he make the feds? No. Did he write those oh-so interesting RPs? No. The point this article is making is that these people, and every single member who has ever even posted an RP has done much more for the site than LAL ever will. LAL provided a site that hosted feds, RPs, forums and a community and that was it. Everything else was done by the members of the site who are now getting baleeted for moving off topic. But hey, don't listen to me, I post pr0n and would punch a Muslim if I ever had the chance. Sounds believable, doesn't it? LAL Goes JuggaloXtreme on yo' ass. Finally LAL snapped. On Monday 18th June 2012, he banned Hitman, HHL, Red and Park because he was "taking out the trash" - despite the fact this "trash" had run one of the site's most fun feds, won "member of the year", won "n00b of the year", came second in the FedWars tournament and between all 4, probably invited around 20 new members to the site. Srsly, here's just a short list... *Sean Libby *Brandon Lee *Chris Legend *Matt Koetters *Lex Largon *HeavyMetalMachine *TheKing (this is split between HHL and Wowf00d, who both edited the wikipedia page for "e-fedding") *Countless others who joined through Roughkut, EfedKnights, G-Fed, TheWrestlingGame (in which HHL and Red got banned countless times in the name of FedWars promotion), and other e-feds. Why did these 4 do so much for the site? Because they used to like it. Heck, Mike Park even reviewed FedWars on his blog, which according to him, gets 1000s of hits. (link). Oh, and let's not stop there folks, let's see how many people these guys helped during their stay on the site. *LAL (countless ideas were given by all 4) *Destroyer (when he first joined the site, HHL was the one who showed him how to create a wrestler etc. Times this by like 20, because countless feds were helped by HHL) *Storeyd *Anyone who's ever asked how the fuck to put in Youtube videos into shows etc. *Anyone ever affiliated with KAPOW or FIM. *Countless graphics made by HHL. *Anon123 (This wiki was vastly improved by all 4, including other members of the site like ThePlayer who made the background, you know, because they give credit unlike some people.) Obviously, all 4 members were passionate about FedWars at least once during their tenure there. They supported the community and were grateful to LAL for creating the site. Likewise, LAL was probably grateful to the 4 because of the members they had helped and the activity the 4 did (which was a lot, see anyone in the FedWars chat nowadays? DIdn't think so.) So LAL banned 4 of the most influential people in the site's history because they were making jokes and making other users feel uncomfortable, here is a list of questions they will be answered as to why this argument and all others are complete horse shit. Shit Argument for Banning Them The 4 were trolls Wrong. The 4 are pretty kewl gaiz who joked a lot. Almost everything they posted was fucking joke that you got offended by because you're a liberal fag. See what I'm doing here? It's called sarcasm, stereotyping and being a dick. Learn it. But Didn't the 4 post Pr0n? Oh yeah, if you believe this to be pr0n... Osamadick.gif|Note the 'joke-around.com' text. If you're not an idiot you'll realise it has nothing to do with pr0wn at all and should only be seen as cheap entertainment. Get it? Because that stuff can totally be seen on Redtube and Pr0nhub... The 4 didn't benefit the site at all? Still wrong. Read the above section and tell us otherwise, and if you're going to say "Yeah but look at KAPOW..." actually fucking look at it oh yeah it "expired". KAPOW had a show for Wednesday 20th June, HHL was going the write the results the day after he was banned... BUT OH YEAHZ HE COULDNTZ. Why should I believe this anyway, this entire wiki is a trollfest GTFO. But seriously, is that such a bad thing? If you've laughed once at this website its done its job. Is it trolling? Possibly. But isn't it just trolls trolling trolls trolling trolls trolling trolls? Also, over the past few weeks this wiki has been a "safe haven" of sorts for shit LAL has done. Look at JourneyOwn's thread, LAL changed it because he knew new members would see it and be persuaded by it. Why? Because he was totally fucking right. Luckily, this wiki has his message and the entire thread saved so you can find out the truth and not what LAL is telling you. LAL made this site, he can do whatever he wants with it. Stupidest fucking reason I've ever fucking heard. This site was a much LAL's as it is Hides-His-Loot's, Straightballa's or any member of FedWars. Is it now? No. LAL does whatever he wants, closes down threads, tells people to stop trolling ''and people still congratulate him on a job well done. Unsurprisingly, no oldfags appear to be saying this? No why? Because they knew the site ''could and was better. LAL let people discuss anything and they respected him for it. Now... nuh-uh. Good Reason why the 4 Should be Un-banned Hitman, Park, Rod and HHL were the only gaiz to use the chatroom... oh yeah and Ritchie sometimes. True storeh bro. LAL's ego needs srs trawlin' Yup, without the oldfags, LAL's ego will expand to the size of his home state of Montana. As much of a talented coder he is, he is also a misguided and sometimes cruel penis. All 4 are still extremely popular with the community Also true. The 4 were popular both as roleplayers and as IRL guys. All 4 were popular with many old and newfags on the site. Want proof? Just look at the amount of people who have either complained or made threads since the banning, but that is getting explained later, in the "aftermath" section. None of them broke the ToS. Yup, LAL's excuse for banning them was he was "taking out the trash". Not they broke the Terms of Service. So now FedWars looks like Nazi Germany or Soviet Russia, that's sure to attract new members, lawl. Aftermath The aftermath to the bannings was motherfucking crazy. First off, JourneyOwns posted and completely pwned LAL by using proper paragraphing, valid points and backing them up with actual facts. But LAL and his team of LALfags BAWWed. Saying Journey's argument was invalid because OLD MEMBER IS OLD. The likes of Seth Iser and others also posted and were told the same thing, they were also told LAL had given them tons of warnings... you know, for doing whatever the fuck they did. Links to the thread. #Page 1 #Page 2 #Page 3 #Page 4 #Page 5 #Page 6 #Page 7 #Page 8 Keelan1 also decided to leave FedWars following the bans. He pointed out that LAL and his constant banning insulted the community that were loyal to him, which is true and proves not all young pplz are idiots. However, the LALfags said that Keelan was stupid for leaving due to choice and not because he had a'' real'' reason, like a friend of there's due to medical reasons. That's all sad and all, but WHY THE FUCK is that a reason to disrespect someone's choice? If a soldier leaves the army instead of getting killed is he a coward? No, so the argument is flawed... idiots. Oh yeah and then LAL decided to pwn the Unofficial FedWars Wiki because it drew potential users bill-payers away from the site with its "trolling and junk." Oh yeah, because showing someone is a douchebag with actual facts (you know, screenshots instead of emotive metaphors) is totally trolling, and making fun of people doesn't show they have a sense of humour if they laugh at it? And you know... people really hate people who can get a good joke. Amirite? This last paragraph will be getting its own page soon. Category:Users